


If you let me (I would ment your broken heart)

by waferchoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferchoco/pseuds/waferchoco
Summary: The 19 years old Donghyuck would not want to take the risk of having flowers grown on his lungs, ever again. The decision is clear: to have the surgery.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	If you let me (I would ment your broken heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting an NCT fic, so, hello everyone!
> 
> About this story... I've have been itching to post for a long time, but sadly I couldn't really find enough time and inspiration to finish up my drafts. Today I finally decided to just post first so that (hopefully) I get the motivation to continue the whole story :") If you're a fan of regular updates, I may have to apologize that I might not catch up with your expectation, but I will work hard!
> 
> There might be some flashbacks or switch between characters pov. More characters and pairings will be added on the tag as the story develops.
> 
> -m-

On the contrary of popular beliefs, the procedure for flower roots removal is not that life-changing. At least so Donghyuck thought, as he listened to the doctor. Essentially the doctor would make a small incision on your chest and take out the flower organs sticking on your lungs. 

The scarier one was the post-surgery treatment.

Patients with hanahaki disease would be given a choice whether they would only have the flower currently blooming inside them removed, or they would suppress the feeling of love itself. In order to do the latter, the doctor would inject some hormone antagonists and prescribe you some medicine—it works just like an antidepressant, just hit a bit differently.

It's optional, actually. Without the additional procedure, life would continue just like usual, and the patient would still have the chance of  _ feeling something _ .  _ To fall in love _ . However, as the person still has that  _ chance _ —it is not impossible for them to experience another one-sided love or heartbreak, and another flower would grow again.

The 19 years old Donghyuck would not want to take the risk of having flowers grown on his lungs, ever again.

Donghyuck is a boy with a big dream—and he's confident to say that he's quite the ambitious one. He already knew his dream as early as five years old, that is to become someone that stands on stage. A singer. A songwriter. A composer. A star.

He has made a lot of sacrifices to get into what he is now. He had left his family when he's not even a middle schooler. He has cut off several ties with his friends back then in Jeju. He even didn't have any chance to socialize just like many teenagers around his age after he decided to do homeschooling just like his teammates.

The decision is clear. He's a vocalist. He cannot risk his career just because he holds on such a vague concept.

Intangible things like love.

He thinks he can bear falling out of love to the person he loves, to his members, to his family even—as long as he can stand on stage. The doctor said that the additional procedure might make him get quickly tired or unamused with social interaction—but it's okay. Donghyuck can pretend to be a 'Haechan': the loud, chatty, silly brat in front of his members and his fans to make them feel rest assured, as long as he is still walking on the path to his dreams. Hell, he doesn't need any significant other or such—he can live on without having a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, you name it. Fulfilling his lifetime wishes as a successful star, it's already more than enough.

Rather than him, it's actually Doyoung who breaks into tears first.

Donghyuck did not want to let his members know about his condition, but Doyoung was the one who caught him off guard, when he was having an attack in the dorm's toilet. Of course, he already tried just to brush the issue aside, telling his hyung that it's not a big deal and he already went to a clinic and it's all fine. However, Doyoung was a persistent one—Donghyuck is lucky that he agrees not to tell the other members about his illness. Still, in exchange: Doyoung forces him to keep him updated and goes to accompany him to a doctor.

No matter how much they bicker on-cam, Doyoung is still pretty much his closest older brother. He's the one who notices every change in Donghyuck's condition.

Once they were outside the doctor's room, Doyoung pulled him into a tight hug. He guessed he needed emotional support as well, so he wrapped his arms around the older's torso and leaned his head to Doyoung’s chest. They didn't speak for a while, but from the way Doyoung's breath hitched, he just knew that his hyung is suppressing a cry.

It's not like Doyoung put up a façade, but he rarely shed tears. Donghyuck hated how he became a reason for his beloved hyung to end up crying.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"No," he somehow could feel Doyoung made an effort to wipe out his tears before he muttered a quiet response, "It's not your fault."

The silence follows. Donghyuck doesn't blame him—it's difficult to give a reaction.

"Hyung, just remember that even though later on I might change... or if you feel I don't look like myself... or I don't mess with you again... I always love you."

Doyoung gagged on that, and Donghyuck grinned.

Later, when they already sit on the closest fast-food chain to grab something to eat, Doyoung said.

"I know, Hyuck. I always love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue!
> 
> Just want to add a kind reminder that even though I mentioned some real-life things like hormones or medication, at the end of the day hanahaki disease itself is an imaginary disease. Please understand that this is a fiction.
> 
> Any kudos and comments got me really motivated, so if you like this story and looking forward to the continuation, please let me know <3
> 
> -m-


End file.
